


Goodbye

by lieforfun



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basically a whole bunch of sadness, Depression, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Relapse, Suicide, You Have Been Warned, don't read if you are prone to suicidal behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gerard tells him it's over, Frank makes a horrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in a long time but I wanted to put something up so have some pain <3  
> Also, for more tears, have this picture of Frankie.   
> coolspotters.com/files/photos/268107/frank-iero-profile.jpg

"It's over, Frankie."   
The silence from the other end of the phone made Gerard think the line went dead. After several seconds, a broken voice came from the other line. "This is the end, then."   
The voice tore at Gerard's heart. "You know it is. I wish it could have been different."   
Coughing. "Y-yeah. Me too."   
Silence. Gerard felt tears at coming from the brim of his eye. A small voice came from upstairs in the house Gerard was in.   
"Daddy!" Bandit cried happily, bursting down the stairs. "Daddy! I made you something!"   
A grin broke out on Gerard's face, despite the liquid falling down his cheeks. "I'm coming, Bandit."   
To Frank, who was openly sobbing on the other end, Gerard said: "Goodnight, Frankie."   
"Goodbye, Gee." 

A couple weeks later, Gerard sat at his kitchen table with his daughter coloring in a bird he drew for her. The phone rang and Lindsey, who was reading on the couch got up to answer it.   
Gerard didn't think anything of it until he saw her face morph into a look of horror. Gerard jumped up to see what made his wife so scared.   
She looked into his eyes and handed him the phone.   
"It's Mikey."   
Gerard took the phone from Lindsey and answered. "Mikes? Are you okay?"   
"It's not me. It's Frank." Mikey's voice was grave.  
"What happened? Is he okay?"   
"Gee... did you know he was still suicidal?"   
Gerard swore his heart stopped beating. He stood rigid in the kitchen of his house, with his wife holding her hands over her mouth, his daughter still happily coloring in the red hummingbird he drew not minutes ago.   
"I had no idea." He lied.   
"Gerard, he's been taking these pills. For depression. Ever since Miles was born, apparently. He stopped a few weeks ago, according to his wife. They found him in a shed a couple miles from his house. He ate two bullets." 

The succession was short. Gerard went without Lindsey and Bandit, because he felt like Bandit shouldn't know her uncle Frank was, well. Dead, just yet.   
He sat in the back and watched Frank's family members tell tales of his life, of the moment he picked up guitar and how much he loved each band he'd ever been in. How much he loved his kids and his wife. How much he loved his brothers, biological and not. Lily and Cherry sat with Jamia with confusion on their faces. They didn't quite know what do without their dad making jokes about how stupid funerals were. And Miles wouldn't leave the side of Frank's empty coffin. Miles stood with his chin up, trying to pretend everything was fine and that his dad would pop up out of the bed with a lid with a 'Ta da! I'm fine! Wasn't that a funny trick?'   
Mikey left after ten minutes of speaking to Jamia and Frank's brothers. He didn't know what to do with himself. To him, it was like Frank just disappeared. Ray sat through half of the speeches. He couldn't take the fact that his half pint brother had finally succumbed to the pain he'd felt with since he was a teenager. To Ray, the loss was unbearable.   
And one by one, the members disappeared. One by one, Frank's family and friends went home to mourn. Until finally, it was Jamia, Miles, Lily, Cherry, and Gerard.   
Miles stood proudly at his fathers side still. He wouldn't budge.   
"Miles, please. We have to go." Jamia's voice was wrecked from crying. Her face was stained with makeup and tears. "It's time to go home."   
Gerard was wrecked in the same way. He could feel his throat swelling, and his eyes were puffy and red. He walked up to Miles and knelt down in front of him.   
"Gerard, I can handle it." Jamia begged.   
"Let me say something." He replied. He looked into the eyes of his best friends son, seeing the same shade of milky brown, only meddled with tears. "Your dad was my best friend. And I know him as well as you."   
Miles nodded, his lips shaking in effort to hold his feelings in. "Your dad loved you, your mom and sisters more than anything in the world."   
"Even more than his guitars?" Miles replied in a shaky voice.   
"Much, much more than his guitars." Gerard said. "And he wouldn't want you to be sad over this. He would want you to grow up to be the best at whatever you want to be. And he would be there to say he's proud of you no matter what you do."  
Tears started to roll down the little boys face, and he hurredly wiped them with the sleeves of his coat. "Is daddy coming back, uncle Gee?"   
Gerard broke down, and began to cry silently into his own sleeves. "No." He said to the little boy. "No he's not."   
Miles looked up at the empty coffin, finally realizing that his dad was not going to jump out and make him laugh again. He touched the black fabric covering it.   
"Bye daddy." He said quietly. Miles looked a Gerard, and reached out to place Gerard's hand on the fabric as well. "Say goodbye, uncle Gee."   
It took several seconds for Gerard to gather himself. "I will. I promise."   
"You promise." Miles was very serious. "Daddy loved you. You better say goodbye."   
"I know." Gerard gave his best smile, to show he was serious. It probably looked like a grimace, but it was all he had in him. "Go home now. Your mom needs you."   
With one last glance at the empty coffin, Miles ran over to Jamia. She took his hand and smiled at Gerard.   
"Goodnight, Gee." She said.   
"Goodbye, Jamia." 

Then it was silent. And Gerard was alone.  
For a few minutes, Gerard paced around the coffin. It was just like the coffin they used in the video for Helena, how Frank wanted it.   
For Gerard, everything hurt. His teeth, his shoulders, his hands. His body felt dead... His mind was flat.   
"Hey Frankie." The night had finally come in, quietly, almost without warning. "I know we haven't spoken since that night. But I stick by my word."   
Thunder began to blast in the background. "I got married, Frankie. You didn't quite understand how important that was to me. And shit, I fucking loved you. I promised my life to you. But you gave that away. You left to enjoy another fucking band, and another guy. You broke my fucking heart, and you came back to me. Begging.  
"How could you do this to me!" He screamed into the night. "How could you break me like this!? I gave you everything, and you fucked me over. Everything. Frankie, everything. You promised me I would never have to go to your funeral. You promised me. And yet, here I am. I had to give your son a reason to leave your side. What kind of asshole father leaves his son, huh? Yours! Your father Frankie. Not you. You had everything you wanted and you threw it away.  
"So many people love you. Your wife, your daughters. Miles. Your brothers. Us, Frankie, why? Over one argument you just give up."   
Bursts of thunder cried out from the sky as Gerard wiped his face. "I love you Frankie. And I'll miss you so much. But I made a promise."   
Gerard stood in front of the coffin, and pressed his palm against the fabric. "It's time to say goodbye, not goodnight.   
"So, goodbye." 

Gerard didn't go home that night.  
He stared long and hard at the cold bottle, before he lifted it to his lips.


End file.
